


I Got You On My Lips

by Sxymami0909



Category: Green Lantern (2011), Smallville
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Holidays, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started off as a joke; a light brush of lips beneath a sprig of mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You On My Lips

They met during one of Oliver and Chloe’s holiday parties for the team. It started off as a joke; a light brush of lips beneath a sprig of mistletoe that Bart had hung up throughout the penthouse to justify kissing every female at the party. After all, it was tradition not that Tess believed in the sanctity of tradition or holiday parties for that matter.

She moaned low in her throat as Hal threaded his fingers through her hair and pushed her back against the wall. His lips were fused to hers as she ran her hand up his arm and gripped the back of his neck playing with the small hairs there. Tess heard him groan and she grinned against his lips as she deepened the kiss, not one to be outdone.

She didn’t have any idea how they’d ended up here, but she was pretty sure it could all be traced back to that first kiss. They’d meant for it to be short and sweet, but it was like the second their lips had touched an electric current had run through her body.

Tess wasn’t sure which one of them had deepened the kiss first, but it didn’t matter at least not to her. She was knocked from her thoughts by the feel of Hal’s hand slipping beneath her shirt and caressing her back. She broke the kiss tilting her head back and sucked in a sharp breath.

Hal moved his lips against her jaw and then dipped his head to her neck the sounds of her moaning making him grin against her skin. “I thought I lost you there for a few minutes,” He said his breathing heavy as he continued to speak between kisses. “Where’d you go?” He asked as he closed his mouth over her pulse point and sucked on it leisurely.

Tess’s body arched into his as she wondered how he knew just where to put his mouth to drive her crazy. “You should spend less time worrying about losing me and more time focusing on how to keep my attention,” She quipped even as another moan fell from her throat.

Hal chuckled against her skin. This was the first year he’d been around to attend his best friend’s holiday soirée and meet his new wife. He hadn’t expected to meet someone there let alone someone like Tess. When they had found themselves beneath the mistletoe and the entire team had practically egged them on droning on about tradition he had just rolled his eyes and shrugged.

His lips were on hers for ten seconds at the most, but in those ten seconds his entire body jolted and he remembered seeing the look of surprise on her face so he knew she’d felt it too. It didn’t take him long after that to corner her when no one was around. She seemed surprised for about a minute before his lips were on hers and she was clutching at his waist.

Hal had heard footsteps coming down the hall so he’d dragged her into the first available place he saw and that was how they got to this point, making out like a couple of teenagers in his best friends hall closet. He was pulled from his thoughts as her fingers scraped against his scalp making him groan. He used his hand to press her harder against his body as his lips traveled back to hers. “Maybe I should,” He murmured against her lips.

The sound of their lips moving against each other and their heavy breathing filled the small closet and Hal couldn’t help gripping her ass and lifting her up to bring them closer to each other. Tess automatically wrapped her legs around his waist as she bumped into several hangers and grunted.

Hal shifted. “Sorry, hold on,” He maneuvered them around banging into several things before pushing her against the door. He stumbled and Tess gripped his body tight, her lips nipping at his jaw making his eyes slide shut. “Jesus,” He hissed as he pushed her against the wall again. “I live in Coast City,” He said as his hand slid up her stomach caressing her ribs.

Tess moaned and her hands gripped at his hair. “I live in Metropolis.” She said between kisses. She didn’t care where he lived. His hands on her body, his lips on her skin, it was all driving her crazy. She’d never reacted like this to anyone in her life and she was starting to wonder if maybe Chloe’s theory about meeting ‘the one’ and just knowing was true. Tess rolled her eyes at the thought.

It was stupid and childish and Tess didn’t believe in ‘the one’, but everything inside of her was screaming that there was something different about Hal. She didn’t normally let strange men drag her into closets and make-out with them. The sound of Hal’s voice knocked her out of her thoughts.

“I have three brothers, a nephew, and I hate peas,” He said between trailing kisses along her neck as his hand brushed the underside of her breast.

Tess moaned, her head hitting the door as she shifted against him. “I have no family, Chloe’s probably my closest friend and I hate carrots…they do not make you see better,” She whispered as she covered his mouth with her again.

Hal broke the kiss and chuckled as he moved his mouth to her neck again. He felt his body shiver as she slid her hands under his shirt and scrapped her nails over his skin. He wasn’t sure what they were doing, but he didn’t want to stop. His hand slid in her hair and he swallowed hard. “I’m bad at relationships…haven’t had one in years.” He told her as he slid his tongue over her clavicle.

Tess’s heart was slamming against her chest still unsure of how a simple kiss had led them into this closet as she nodded her hand falling to his pants. “I don’t even know the mean of the word relationship means.” She said through gasps of breath as his hand squeezed her breast and then she was falling.

The door was pulled open and Hal dropped his hand beneath Tess’s head just as their bodies slammed into the ground. She cursed and he grunted before glancing up to see who the asshole was that pulled open the closet door. He found himself staring at his best friend shock on his face.

Oliver glanced between Hal and Tess before a slow grin spread across his face, mischief settling in his eyes. “Hey, Sidekick I’ve got another present for you,” He called out as he shook his head. “Nice.” He said to the two adults tangled around each other lying on the floor. He chuckled as he moved away from the closet and back into the room.

Tess raised a hand to her head and let out a groan. “Wonderful, you realize we’re never going to live this down right?” She asked.

Hal shrugged and watched her for a minute before cocking his head to the side. “I only live a half hour away.” He said letting his voice trail off.

Tess bit her lower lip as she watched him watching her. She shoved at his chest lightly and Hal sighed shifting off of her. He got up and held out a hand to her helping her off the ground. She watched him turn to go inside and she cleared her throat drawing his attention to her again. “Let me grab my jacket.” And just like that the grin was back on Hal’s face.


End file.
